Melintasi Garis Waktu
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Aku hanya penasaran, bukan suka padamu.


**Melintasi Garis Waktu.**

 **Aku hanya penasaran, bukan suka padamu.**

Aku pertama kali melihat dia saat aku mengunjungi Ayahku, aku melewati seperti angin muson yang heboh dan selalu seperti itu, tidak penasaran atau mencoba bertanya soal hadir dan auranya.

Dalam 30 kali pertemuanku dengan jiwa ini, dia tidak pernah pindah tempat duduk atau pindah posisi. Dia selalu menunggu dengan imajiner yang ingin aku rusak. Seolah, aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Ya. Dia seperti patung. Dia tak menoleh ketika aku berjalan sepelan mungkin dan menebar pesona seperti cowok Playboy, aku melakukan tindakan semu itu karena penasaran, aku dibuat hanyut oleh orang ini.

Itu tidak mempan, dia tak tertarik pada pesonaku, mungkin aku tak menarik, auraku payah. Percayalah, dia sudah membuatku malu karena berjalan bak model di koridor.

Lelaki bodoh yang bertugas di sini malah menghadiahiku lawakan garing dan tawa mengejek. Lelaki itu menganggap kalau aku sakit jiwa, seperti Luthor.

 _ **Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jodoh di penjara, nak.**_ Begitu katanya.

Dari pengamatanku, dia selalu duduk di kursi tunggu sembari memeluk kaki, dia terlihat seperti anak remaja, sama sepertiku atau mungkin lebih muda dariku. Aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya, sama sekali belum, ia selalu memakai jaket yang sama, warnanya hijau tua seperti pohon Pinus yang rindang, ada garis merah di topinya. Itu adalah alasan yang membuatku tahu bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

Telapak tangannya putih dan hanya itu yang aku lihat. Helainya berwarna merah agak jingga. Terlihat halus dan jatuh tepat di bahu, itu seperti rambut palsu. Aku juga baru memperhatikan kalau ia memakai cat kuku berwarna hitam.

Wow! Aku datang seperti seorang stalker.

Dia tak pernah datang dengan siapapun (sepengetahuanku) atau melakukan sesuatu yang ajaib seperti yang sering aku lakukan, orang-orang tak pernah memperhatikan atau mengambil pusing tentang ini atau membahas kelakuan anehku kala mereka bergosip. Mereka juga tak pernah membicarakan soal anak ini atau bertanya kenapa aku selalu menoleh ke kiri jika lewat koridor.

Jadi dia ini siapa? Apa dia punya kerabat kriminal di penjara ini? Tapi aku tak pernah melihat dia menandatangani surat kunjungan. Dan kala aku bertanya pada pegawai di sana, mereka bermasa bodoh, menyuruhku lekas pergi. Mereka mengusirku seolah tak mendengar.

Kenapa begitu sulit?

Lama kelamaan aku terjerumus, aku penasaran dan rasa itu datang tiba-tiba sama seperti pace-ku. Aku berpikir kalau aku harus bertanya padanya, karena dia telah membawa diriku menjadi sangat-teramat-penasaran.

Dia ada di dalam mataku. Bayangannya mengalir. Biasa saja, tapi asyik.

Aku agak heran kenapa orang-orang tak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada anak ini. Jadi mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk diriku berkenalan. Tentu saja! Aku rasa dia akan menjadi teman yang baik. Aku butuh teman dan ini akan jadi sangat manis.

Di luar kebiasaanku, aku berdandan rapi dan mandi juga membersikan rambutku yang berantakan. Aku sebelumnya membeli minyak wangi, tak tahu merknya apa. Aku asal ambil. Ayah meledek kalau sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi. Ia berpikir bahwa aku telah berpacaran atau sedang kasmaran. Sejenis itu lah.

Usai bercerita panjang lebar pada Ayah dan seperti biasa terjadi kehebohan dengan Sipir kuno, aku berjalan cepat menuju koridor. Sejauh yang aku bisa. Dan aku menemukan dia.

Dia ada di sana. Masih di sana. Selalu. Aku berjalan, mendekat, gelagatku terasa tak bijaksana. Aku merasa aneh.

Dari kejauhan aku melambai, wajahku membara, kaku. Lalu, aku menyapa. "Hallo?" Lalu melanjutkan. "Hallo?'

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa suaraku terdengar aneh? Apa wajahku jelek? Tidak mungkin aku jelek.

"Siapa namamu?" Aku tertawa kecil. Mungkin aku tak enak hati.

Ketika aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sudah menghilang.

Ya. Menghilang.

Bahkan sebelum mataku berkedip.

.

.

.

"Kau itu kenapa Barry? Kenapa bertanya hal aneh seperti itu?"

"Hah, bukankah itu pertanyaan bagus?" Aku mengelak, suaraku terdengar aneh.

Arthur tertawa garing, dia menghinaku. "Kau itu pelawak sejati ya?"

Maaf, aku bukan pelawak. Tapi aku melihat bahwa gadis itu menghilang, benar-benar menghilang. Secepat debu, seperti saat aku bertindak gegabah atau mencuri beberapa cokelat di mini market. Aku bahkan tak sempat melihat bayangannya menghilang! Dan keganjilan ini bukanlah ilusi optik.

Mataku sehat dan aku tak pernah memiliki keluarga dengan riwayat rabun parah, lagi pun, jika aku rabun, aku tak mungkin melihat gadis itu terus-terusan, berubah menjadi adrenalin sepi yang hanya aku saja yang merasakan. Si Batman berkata kalau aku sudah mabuk, tidak ada dalam kalkulasi otak cerdasnya ada manusia yang sama cepatnya seperti aku.

 _ **Mungkin ada, di dimensi lain. Tapi kau tak boleh mengencaninya, Barry. Anakmu akan terlahir menjadi Kereta Super Cepat.**_

Dia berkata begitu dan aku ingin marah.

Hey, itu bukan lawakan! Aku sungguh melihat gadis itu menghilang. Singkat saja, gadis itu sudah meracuni pikiranku dan aku terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya gadis itu menghilang saat sebelum mataku berkedip. Aku jadi frustasi ringan, tapi tak merusak jati diriku. Maksudku, aku hanya di buat buta arah.

"Aku pikir yang dikatakan Barry mungkin benar." Victor berpikir kritis, suaranya meraba-raba atmosfer, aku meliriknya dan dia menatapku aneh dengan tawa Cyborg ala-ala penjahat di kartun yang aku lihat ketika SD. Dia sedang meledekku dan aku membenci ini, saat manusia kaleng itu berkata demikian.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku percaya padamu, Barry. Mungkin itu hal lain, mungkin gadis itu hantu..."

"Hantu?" Alfred menahan tawa, kacamata miliknya berembun seperti baru keluar dari mesin uap, ia muncul dari ruang baca, tempat di mana biasanya Wayne melompat dan melakukan HAHAHA HIHIHI di kota.

Aku baru pertama kali melihat dia tertawa, mungkin Wayne pernah melihat. Tawanya mengangguku. Dia aneh, seperti lelaki banyak duit tapi pelit.

"Hantu itu tak nyata." Alfred menyambar sadis. Tawa meledek menggema, mentertawakan fakta yang aku kumpulkan. Seperti hipotesis lelaki bodoh.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang baik, Alfred? Secanggih alat-alat Sang Batman?"

Dia diam sejenak, berpikir bagus apa yang harus dikatakan sebelum aku menyembur dan marah padanya. Orang-orang di sini tak percaya pada ucapanku, mungkin Diana percaya? Tapi dia hanya menganggapku anak-anak, dia pasti akan berpikir kalau aku sedang melucu.

"Hey kawan, dia serius." Victor berkata agak kasar, ia berpaling padaku, mata sebelah lain berkedip-kedip. Suasana menjadi sepi, mereka semua saling bertukar pandang kecuali aku yang sedang kesal.

"Di mana kau bertemu dengan gadis itu?"

"Di-di tempat Ayahku, di penjara..."

"What?"

Dan sekali lagi mereka tertawa hingga aku kesal dan memilih untuk lari.

.

.

.

Aku lari, tanpa sadar dengan mata tertutup dan menjadi diluar kendali. Aku membuka mata dan sudah berada di tempat yang tidak aku ketahui dan baru bisa berhenti ketika kakiku tersandung papan reklame. Hey! Aku melompat setinggi ini! Hebat sekali, Barry Allen.

Leherku agak lembab, sedikit berkeringat dan menebarkan aroma aneh. Sepertinya aroma dari minyak wangi itu sudah habis dan aku menjadi manusia paling bau yang pernah ada.

Matahari terasa dekat, mataku sakit ketika aku mendongak untuk menatap langit. Jadi, aku banting stir, memilih duduk di atas penampungan air berbau karat. Kusambar ponsel, berniat memesan beberapa kotak pizza. Kurasa aku akan baik.

Ah! Sialan!

Tidak ada sinyal. Tempat macam apa ini?

"Aku merasa bodoh karena mereka tak percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya."

Langsung bangkit dari duduk santai, aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari siapa gerangan yang menyuarakan itu. Aku menjadi sangat bodoh, terlihat bodoh, aku adalah superhero yang aneh. Seharusnya aku langsung tahu.

Bisa saja itu antek Penguin atau Robin yang jahil. Tapi, Robin tidak memiliki suara semanis itu. Dan dia norak banget.

Suara itu ada di sebelah kananku, ada lapisan aneh di udara yang bergerak. Seperti sebuah portal atau fatamorgana, aku melambaikan tangan di udara dan menepuk fatamorgana itu.

Ada yang hangat di sana, dan lembut, seperti sebuah bahu.

"Kenapa kau kabur setelah menyapaku?"

Fatamorgana itu menghilang, sekumpulan cahaya muncul dan membentuk suatu sosok.

"Kau..."

Gadis itu. Dia muncul.

"Ada apa?"

Aku kaget. Dia muncul, dia cantik dan aku tak tahan. Kupikir dia tersenyum padaku atau sedikit marah atau heran. Tapi, Tuhanku dia manis sekali.

"Apa kau hantu?"

Kenapa aku bertanya begini? Ah! Mulut sialanku.

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Lagi pula, kau tak seharusnya di sini."

Aku merasa tersinggung, dia tak seharusnya mengatakan itu sebagai pertemuan pertama. Aku rasa dia bukan teman yang baik. Dia cantik, tapi sadis, dia kejam, dia menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa aku bisa suka ya?

Ah! Mungkin ini efek karena aku baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya.

Akhirnya aku bertanya, hatiku letih. "Kau tak suka padaku?"

"Kau salah sangka, Allen. Kau memang tak boleh ada di sini, karena ini bukan dimensimu."

Dia tahu namaku.

Tapi tunggu dulu... Dia bilang apa barusan?

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Duh! Bagaimana ya? Aku sepertinya harus bertanggung jawab soal dirimu." Gadis itu merengek cengeng, ia kebingungan dan mengigit kuku jemari beberapa kali. Aku baru sadar kalau matanya terlihat agak berbeda dari yang aku lihat. Berbeda dari mata kebanyakan manusia.

Ia memiliki kornea berwarna ungu. Seperti kelereng kristal yang aku punya. Limited Edition.

"Aku tak boleh menyebutkan namaku, Allen. Tapi karena aku terlihat olehmu di Penjara itu aku akan kena hukuman, makanya aku cepat-cepat menghilang. Orang-orang di dimensimu tak dapat melihatku, begitu sebaliknya."

"Jadi hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatmu? Ngomong-ngomong ini di mana?"

"Ini Bumi, memangnya kau berharap ada di mana?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Maaf, aku tidak paham. Maafkan aku. Aku bingung, aku ingin muntah.

Ia melanjutkan, maju 2 langkah untuk mendekati. Wow! Gadis ini pendek, tapi dia menarik dan cantik juga wangi dan aneh. Ya aneh, aku memandangnya begitu. Hey, sudah berapa kali aku menyebut dia can...tik?

"Aku sedang dalam tugas dan melintasi dimensi, lalu terjadi pertemuan antara aku denganmu, aku tidak mengharapkan itu dan seharusnya kau mengabaikan aku waktu itu. Sekarang, kau harus pulang sebelum kau dapat masalah, masalah yang lebih besar."

"Jadi maksudmu aku bisa melintas antar dimensi? Itu alasan kenapa ponselku tak ada sinyal dan aku tak bisa memesan pizza?"

Ia sekarang menjadi bingung. "Di sana juga ada Ponsel dan Pizza?"

"Lupakan, bisakah kau memberitahu namamu? Curang rasanya hanya kau yang tahu namaku!"

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat, manik ungunya terlihat berkilat-kilat. "Aku punya nama yang sulit kau sebut."

"Ya sudah, aku menyerah untuk mengajakmu berteman. Tapi, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena ulahmu aku ada di sini. Teman-temanku tidak percaya padaku."

"Lakukan saja seperti saat kau ke sini."

Ia berpaling, menatap ke bawah tepat di mana jalanan di tumbuhi spiral aneh yang berkelok-kelok. Mungkin itu sejenis trotoar, tapi dengan melihatnya saja kepalaku pusing sekali.

"Allen, aku akan memberitahu namaku, tapi...jangan ceritakan soal aku pada temanmu, oke? Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tapi, sebelum aku pulang, maukah kau memelukku? Aku suka orang-orang pendek."

"Hey, bukan itu perjanjiannya!"

"Oke, aku mengerti..., lalu, siapa namamu?"


End file.
